


Harry Potter's Wand

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco walks into the Great Hall wearing something that catches everyone's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter's Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a real T-shirt.

On some level, Harry knew that he'd dropped his fork and that it splashed into some gravy which had made a small mess. He also knew that no one else had noticed. After all, they were too busy looking at Draco who had walked in, not only with a t-shirt, but a t-shirt proclaiming to all and sundry what he was doing after hours.

Make that what _they_ were doing after hours.

~~~

Draco smirked to himself as he sat down in his usual seat between Crabbe and Goyle and went about choosing his breakfast as was his routine. He stifled a giggle, knowing that he could have done a strip tease and no one would have blinked, they were so shocked.

Instead, he started eating.

After his third bite of eggs, Pansy finally cleared her throat. "Draco, dear, much as I love you, may I ask...that is..."

"What she is trying to say, Draco, is why you are wearing...that?" Blaise finished.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "This what?" He looked down and pinched a bit of the t-shirt in his fingers. "This? Well, with the end of the war and Potter winning, I thought that it was time to let bygones be bygones and embrace some Muggle culture."

"Yeah, but did you touch Harry Potter's wand?" Nott spat.

Draco grinned. "Well, that depends. Do you mean his wand or his... _wand_?" He shrugged. "Not that it matters. Because I have--both of them."

He continued eating as though he hadn't been interrupted.

~~~

Harry felt like he could faint, but he just kept watching Draco, as though expecting something to happen. Like a train wreck. Yeah, that seemed like what would happen. Or maybe Voldemort was about to join the Hogwart's ghosts.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry only blinked.

"Mate," Ron said. "Did you...er...did you really let Draco...you know?"

Hermione blushed. "Honestly, Ron. As if Harry would ever let Malfoy touch him...well, I'm sure the shirt means exactly what it means."

As if on cue, they heard exactly what the t-shirt meant since clearly Draco was not hiding anything any more.

Ron fainted. Hermione went bright pink and returned to the book she had been reading. Harry stalked out of the hall.

~~~

Draco eventually found his boyfriend hiding on the seventh floor, staring at the still burnt Room of Requirement as though trying to figure out how to fix it (it had been determined by several experts to be beyond repair). He sighed and hugged Harry. Propping his chin on Harry's shoulder, Draco asked, "Love? Sorry about earlier, but I...I'm tired of hiding. And I do really want everyone to know that even though they want to, they won't ever have the pleasure of touching your wand."

Harry sighed and turned to face Draco. He glared at the shirt. "But did it have to be rainbow coloured and sparkle every damn second?"

Draco grinned and tugged Harry close again. "Of course. Otherwise, no one would have noticed."

Harry's laugh was weak. "Oh, I think they noticed."

Draco pouted. "You really don't like it?"

Harry looked at Draco's face and shook his head. "I suppose it did grab their attention. And it may just give us some more privacy--less people stalking me since they don't want to catch us...doing those things."

Draco laughed at how red Harry got and kissed Harry's nose. "I think, if anything, we're going to have to learn new spells for privacy. How many would not want to get a photo of us doing anything that naughty together?"

As if cued, there was a flash and as they turned to look, they caught site of someone's robe whipping around the corner. Draco chuckled as Harry hung his head.

"So, how about we go find some privacy and you tell me how wonderful my t-shirt is?" Draco asked.

Harry growled. "Oh, I'll let you know what I think of it. And you'll be feeling my hand for days."

Draco whimpered happily.


End file.
